Field
The present invention relates to an armband for securing mobile devices to a wearer.
Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, iPods, and mobile audio devices, have accessories, such as armbands, to hold the device in place while exercising. Many of these armbands are cumbersome, difficult to secure, and do not stay in place while exercising. Furthermore, many of these armbands are only designed to be compatible with specific brands of phones or digital media players.
Thus, there is a need for an armband to hold mobile devices that is easy to secure, stays in place during exercises, and is capable of being used with multiple types of devices.